Percy Jackson and the Falling Shadow
by Ikeyzo
Summary: Percy has not been a god for long... But already, the gods have betrayed him. For once, he is no longer fighting for them... But something is rising... From the shadows, and the fires of Tartarus. Hell on earth is coming... Sequel to The Fleeing Titan


This is a sequel to .net/s/6741624/1/bPercy_b_bJackson_b_and_The_bFleeing_b_bTitan_b Percy Jackson and the Falling Titan. Please read that before reading this…

I slammed my hand to the desk. Below my fist, the wood cracked and splintered. I swung my hand down to the half holding a stack of papers. In a blur, I threw it into the wall. The plaster cracked, but the desk itself took the brunt of the impact. It exploded into splinters, showering the room – and those within it. Chiron winced a little as he watched me. I let out a roar of anger.

'LESS THAN A YEAR.' I screamed, standing within a pile of papers and wood. 'It normally takes millennia for them to betray someone as they have me!' I kicked the wood in front of me, striding past Chiron. He simply sighed, shaking his newly grey speckled head. 'I'm not sure what will happen to me…' he murmured. I simply patted his back as I stepped through the door. 'Come. I am sure you will be fine, old friend.' I breathed out slowly… my temper passing as fast as it had flared up. We strolled outside, to watch the camp being dismantled. The Parthenon was in pieces. Peleus the dragon was howling mournfully from the hill, as a shadow led him toward a truck. Campers trooped from their now collapsing cabins. Some went to the road nearby, picked up by their parents… others into busses, a thunderbolt on the side. No doubt, they were leaving for Olympus. I stood, watching as the camp I had lived in for the last few years was taken apart to nothing, as my friend, at my side, looked as his very life was drained away from him. Every wooden beam taken from a cabin, every chunk of rock split from the pillars of the Parthenon was like a knife in the back to him. He was breathing heavily by now. Education and protection of the half-bloods was all that kept him immortal. And now, as that was being torn apart in front of him, the magic of the gods began to be undone. His face looked older by the minute. His hair greyed, then began balding. We stood there for hours. By the time we finally looked away, Annabeth, my wife, and Grover; my best friend had joined us. It was dusk, dark and cold. The effects of the camp were no longer on the area. It should always be warm here. But the gods no longer watched over this land. As I stood, thinking, Annabeth leaning on me, Grover bleating weakly as he stared out at the nearly bare fields that had been his home for even longer than me, Chiron fell to his 'knees'. His hind legs shivered a little, but eventually collapsed too. He fell to his stomach, coughing a little. We leapt to his side, Annabeth waving her hands frantically over him. But we could do nothing to help him. He looked over me slowly, a sad smile on his face. I stared back into his eyes, unable to speak…

'Percy…' His very speech seemed to hurt him. 'I don't want to just fall apart. I don't want this pain.' I started to reply, but he cut me short with a curt shake of his head. He was still my tutor. 'You can't do anything… I know… So end it for… me.' Every word was a strain. He gasped for air between every few. I recoiled a little at the words. But he looked so resigned… so sure. Annabeth and Grover looked to me, unsure of the right thing to do. Chiron smiled a little once more.

'I may get to go to Elysium if I don't just fall apart. If I die of old age, I might just go back to a cycle. And I have lived for thousands of years. I can't do it all again. Please, just do it.' I smiled a little to him, though I couldn't make it convincing. I slid to my feet, motioning for Grover and Annabeth to turn away as I did so. Chiron knew instantly what I was doing. He nodded a little with the thought – obviously thinking it a good idea. I swallowed a little…

'Goodbye, old friend.' With those three words, I erupted into my true form. Chiron was vaporised, his form torn apart in a split second, perfectly painlessly. His soul erupted into the air, and I guided it gently down, to the beautiful fields of Greek heaven. Then, I dragged Grover and Annabeth up with me, to the halls of Olympus.

'One betrayal deserves another. An eye for an eye.' I had materialised in the centre of the great hall. The other gods were sat on their thrones, conversing, but upon my arrival, had turned instantly to look. Annabeth and Grover stood at either side of me, staring around. 'Mark my words, Olympians. You will know your mistake, and you will have no one to repent to.' I snarled a little, whipping my sight between them all. Zeus, who would have normally destroyed someone where they stood for saying anything like this, just sat, slack-jawed. My father stared at me, a look of regret on his face. Most of the other gods stared back at me, looks of outrage on their faces. But a few – Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus and Athena shared the look of my father. Zeus sat there, silent for a few minutes longer. I simply glared around, waiting for anyone to defy me. And when Zeus finally spoke, his tone was actually fearful.

'It was too difficult for us to keep the camp protected…' He began. 'We have allowed anyone who wished to come up here.' I just shook my head. 'It's not the same, is it though? They won't be trained. They'll not see their REAL families.' I growled at the king of the gods. 'You did not even consult me before. I simply arrived at my home, and saw it being taken apart. Curse you Zeus. I shall have revenge, and I know exactly how.' I glanced around the room once. 'Grover, Annabeth… go to one of my buildings. I'll be back soon.' And with that, I left in an explosion of gold, any mortals in the room turning instantly and instinctively...


End file.
